1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of handling gases. More specifically, this invention relates to the safe handling of toxic gases when the connection of lines carrying such gases must be verified before equipment can be operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of equipment requires the use of toxic gases in its operation, e.g., Watkins Johnson/Semi-Valley Group (“WJ/SVG”) Semiconductor Division atmosphere chemical vapor disposition (“APCVD”) process equipment, which deposits a layer of glass on the product in the semiconductor component manufacturing process. These toxic gases are generally carried through lines to and/or from the equipment. Further, such lines must generally be connected and/or disconnected at fittings, e.g., for maintenance or for reconfiguration of the equipment.
The need for such connections and/or disconnections of toxic gas lines creates or enhances risks and costs for operators of such equipment and those near the equipment. Connection and/or disconnection of toxic gas fitting for, e.g., maintenance and reconfiguration, can lead to the accidental or otherwise inadvertent disconnection of a toxic gas fitting for a line that is later used to carry toxic gas, leading to the toxic gas being introduced to the environment. Thus, such inadvertent disconnection of toxic gas fittings can lead to the endangerment of personnel near and around the equipment, and to evacuations of buildings and even areas near the equipment, leading to, among other things, damage to the health of personnel and loss of productivity and profit.
Generally, proper gas fitting configurations in such equipment are verified by two-person verification of proper connections (the “buddy system”). Further, generally, there is no apparatus that would check connections and/or disconnections, specifically to stop toxic gas flow if a line or lines carrying toxic gas are disconnected.
What is needed is a method and system for monitoring and verifying gas fitting connections, including toxic gas fitting connections, before operation of equipment involving the flow of gas through lines that are supposed to be connected to those fittings. Such a method and apparatus should not rely solely on human inspection of the fittings, and should reduce the risk of exposure of personnel to toxic gas, while preventing losses in productivity and profit through, e.g., evacuations necessitated by release of toxic gases through lines not connected to the equipment.